En guerre, aujourd'hui et à jamais ?
by Namuria
Summary: Tu as beau respirer, trépider, posséder des liens – car tu en as –, cela n'importe pas, cela ne t'impacte pas ; ne change rien. Tu ne vis que par et pour ta croisade, mais jusqu'à quand Frank ? Toute querelle prend fin à un moment, et tu sais, seule la mort ne connaît pas d'après… Et j'espère, peut-être en vain, qu'un jour tu existeras au-delà de ta guerre.


_Bien le holà à ceux qui traîneront par là ! _

_Quel dommage de n'avoir pas un seul écrit français sur ce fandom... Du coup, ben c'est moi qui ouvre ! _

_**Important à savoir** : ce texte reprend l'épisode 11 de la saison 2. Y a **du spoil**, donc je conseille fortement d'être arrivé(e) jusqu'à cet épisode et de l'avoir vu avant de lire. Je reprends exactement la trame de l'épisode, à la différence que la narration est écrite suivant un point de vue particulier. Lorsque j'ai terminé l'épisode, j'ai été passablement frustrée, du coup j'ai eu envie d'approfondir certaines choses, notamment sur la relation entre deux personnages. Je n'en dis pas plus, tout est en bas ! _

_Je ne sais pas s'il y aura quelques âmes vagabondes qui passeront par ici. Si c'est le cas, j'espère que le tout sera sympa._

_**Remarque** : la réponse aux review anonymes est écrite sur mon profil et sera disponible pendant 1 mois - après, j'efface pour ne pas encombrer._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**En guerre, aujourd'hui et à jamais… ?**

Tu as beau respirer, trépider, posséder des liens – car tu en as –, cela n'importe pas, cela ne t'impacte pas ; ne change rien. Tu ne vis que par et pour ta croisade, mais jusqu'à quand Frank ? Toute querelle prend fin à un moment, et tu sais, seule la mort ne connaît pas d'après… Et j'espère, peut-être en vain, qu'un jour tu existeras au-delà de ta guerre.

**...**

J'avance, droite, l'allure empressée.

Les talons claquent sur le carrelage, austère et sec. Ils retentissent haut et fort – de quoi assommer les tympans. D'autres se joignent à leur martèlement, en particulier celui de la fourmilière ambiante. Soignants, policiers, patients, employés, famille, tous bougent au gré de l'urgence ou sous le coup de la nervosité. Avec eux, ce tintamarre familier de téléphones, d'appareils, de mots entremêlés où ne s'attrapent que des syllabes. Ça se bouscule et s'étend. S'enracine et tient sa langue, dans ces salles dont l'attente couvre l'angoisse. Les mouvements vont et viennent, ils éclatent puis disparaissent du champ.

Je les perçois, mais n'y prête aucune attention.

Je trace, la lucarne rivée au-devant pendant que la pompe cardiaque s'ébranle ; cavale comme pour échapper à son sort. Ou alors est-ce une tentative pour s'extirper de sa prison en muscle ? Elle aussi joue de cette musique intempestive, sauf qu'à la différence du carillon alentour, son bruit, excessif, se propage dans tout l'organisme.

Je le sens, comme ses battements grondent_._

Ils m'aiguillonnent ; ce pouls déréglé m'absorbe dans ce couloir à l'odeur et à la blancheur macabre. Pas même les pensées bourgeonnent, leur pollen corrosif sagement passif.

De l'émotion vive, bouillante. Tel le craquement d'une allumette, son feu pétille.

Un éclat, puissant, presque frénétique, car incontrôlable et éminemment déroutant ; ça a perforé la coque, juste par une image.

_Lui_.

Et son visage trempé d'une encre sanguine.  
Blessé. Défiguré.  
Quasi mort.

Le sempiternel portrait.

À force, l'habitude aurait dû fonder son nid. Or, à chaque fois l'estomac se noue, la salive se tasse et l'affection saigne – saigne comme lui a pu saigner ; son ecchymose rebondit et me heurte à son tour. Alors la colère, sourde d'abord, mordante ensuite s'implante. Peu à peu cette dernière abreuve, elle devient la ressource dans laquelle nous puisons car cette bile demeure l'unique à maquiller notre impuissance. Lorsqu'il se livre ainsi à mes orbes si éloignés et pourtant si incisés, je me retrouve empalée. Un poison s'injecte dès lors dans les veines et dans la tête ; personne n'a pu empêcher _ça_, personne ne l'en empêchera. Et à ce moment précis, lorsque cette ritournelle s'entête, lorsque cet arsenic s'infecte, je le hais.

_Bordel Frank ! _

Combien de fois encore vais-je devoir retenir ces gouttes ? Elles me démangent !

Je serre les poings – contiens la lave – et poursuis dans ma direction : sa chambre, gardée par un homme de loi.

Je m'approche, la politesse au coin des joues.

« Bonjour, salué-je avec un faux sourire avenant.

— Désolé, cette zone est interdite. Seul le personnel de l'hôpital peut y accéder.

— Oui, oui, j'acquiesce en même temps que je fouille dans mon sac. Je m'appelle Karen Page, je travaille pour Nelson et Murdock. »

Alors que ma mine courtoise se préserve, je joins comme preuve la carte de visite du cabinet.

« Ce sont les avocats de monsieur Castle, j'invoque comme si ce simple fait se suffit à lui-même.

— Oui, mais j'ai des ordres stricts. »

Prévisible et irascible…

L'officier planté raide dans ses bottes n'affiche aucune intention à plier le cil ; assuré que cette seule déclaration appose sa loi et barra la route à quiconque. À quiconque peut-être, mais pas à moi ; j'entrerai. Ni aucun insigne, ni aucun adage, ni aucun laïus ne pourra éviscérer cette farouche détermination.

Ainsi, bien qu'agacée, je ne me démonte en aucune manière : à renfort d'arguments juridiques et d'un ton opiniâtre, la persuasion répand petit à petit son effet. J'enfonce d'ailleurs le clou lorsque je tire la corde sensible : une fois le ciment des faits établi, je prends l'agent Smith par les sentiments. Nulle parade ou contre-attaque possible une fois qu'on brandit le cas de figure où, au vu du refus d'accorder les droits constitutionnels à un accusé, celui-ci peut se retrouver libéré. Cela fait d'autant plus mouche qu'il s'agit de Frank Castle, un meurtrier-fou-psychopathe. Tout homme avec un tant soit peu de valeur pour la justice n'allouerait pas à ce criminel de hauts volts la moindre chance de s'en sortir.

Ce simple sous-entendu amène la cession : Smith réfléchit quelques secondes puis j'obtiens le laissez-passer. Je le remercie non sans fierté tandis que l'officier partage à son collègue mon autorisation à entrer. Ce dernier m'ouvre.

Je m'introduis alors dans la pièce, mes pas ralentissant à l'improviste.

Derrière moi l'antre se referme, l'hésitation se plante ; quelques microsecondes à se suspendre, sans remuer, la respiration en train de battre du tambour – elle vrombit jusqu'aux tempes tant l'espace se berce d'une mélodie robotique.

Cela dure le temps de la prise en conscience – la machine repart d'emblée –, mais sur l'instant, la fente s'ouvre ; la peur, viscérale, croque. Dès lors, il n'y a plus l'envie ni la volonté de seoir ici, de le confronter, lui et ses cicatrices qui pulvérisent cette vitrine toute lisse. En pleine figure Frank nous renvoie notre agressivité et nos douleurs que nous infligeons et subissons tous, sans exception. Frank incarne cette facette, terrible. Nous la recelons tous, elle mijote dans nos tripes. Le Punisher nous le rappelle. Plus que ça : non content de la dérouler, il donne volontiers à n'être et à ne voir que ce miroir brisé. Lorsque cela se produit comme en l'instant, je veux le fuir, nier, l'effacer lui et cette réalité nous crevant l'iris et le cœur.

Je reprends néanmoins ma marche puis me retrouve devant lui.

Les pupilles, closes.  
Des fils, enfoncés dans l'anatomie et connectés aux appareils.  
Habillé d'une chemise propre, le bassin abrité par une épaisse couverture.  
Deux sangles noirâtres, l'une qui immobilise le torse et les jambes pour l'autre.  
Une barbe de deux jours, diverses traces d'hémorragie en guise d'ornements.  
Des menottes à chaque poignet.  
Et ces contusions, si violacées, si incrustées sur tout le faciès et les bras.

Il y a comme une impression de déjà-vu…

Je reste debout deux minutes, gelée ; ma lucarne glisse sur cette peau matraquée. Je m'arrête sur chaque hématome, les grave, y ressens leur marque ; se tord le ventre.

Il respire avec flegme. Je détaille son visage, le remonte. Puis ça me frappe : il dort, le souffle tranquille, la rétine dépouillée de haine, les mains au repos, et la voix ayant renoncé à rugir tel un ours enragé. La sérénité paraît habiter son corps. Une vision – un fait – si rare… J'en reste aussi bien apaisée qu'attristée.

Je m'en rends compte : pour lui, le repos s'apparente à un fantôme alors même que son corps, plus que sa psyché, en possède les armes. Ce dernier trône devant moi, j'en suis témoin pour la première fois or dès que l'esprit s'anime au grand jour, les balafres de l'âme fusent, éructent, braillent et se déchaînent ; son carburant, son leitmotiv. Les coups d'aujourd'hui exposent la devanture maculée des coups d'hier.

Je m'avance et m'installe près de lui : la chaise s'accole, le manteau enlevé, le sac déposé ; je m'allège, m'assois ; je patiente, le scrute.

Je ne le quitte pas des yeux.

Il est à côté, juste là, et plus je l'observe, plus je constate cet écart, béant, entre nous. Cela ne date pas d'y hier. La distance a toujours été de mise, dès le début et par la suite. Pourquoi alors à présent je la supporte mal ? Depuis quand… ça me pétrit de la sorte l'affect ?

Une image ; l'ascenseur.  
Un souvenir ; nous deux, seuls, rescapés, écharpés, la respiration erratique, l'adrénaline pleine les veines.

Flot de sensations.

Nos corps, rapprochés.  
Soulagés. Épuisés… Et cette ardeur, nouvelle, brusque… retenue.  
Tension de l'air, tension des chairs ; réprimée, frustrée.  
Nos corps, séparés.  
Et le désir, enterré.

Cet épisode a rompu quelque chose.

Je ne sais pas quoi, juste, je le ressens ; c'est là, implanté ; ça respire, se réveille puis s'évanouit selon les informations diffusées à droite et à gauche sur Frank Castle. Du reste, s'attarder en sa présence donne du grain à moudre pour rameuter tout un tas d'_émotions_. Souveraines, elles me ballotent comme bon leur semble.

Les paupières s'ouvrent.  
Doucement.  
Elles clignent.  
Une, deux fois.

« Frank ? »

Un temps pour émerger.  
La tête se tourne, légèrement.  
Nos pupilles ne se rencontrent pas.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Aussitôt il égare ses orbes, fixe un point devant lui puis se détourne, net. Son iris se plante de l'autre côté, à l'opposé ; la gêne débarque soudain.

« Ça rappelle des souvenirs pas vrai ? »

Aucune réponse. Aucun geste. Aucun regard.

L'atmosphère s'alourdit. Le malaise grandit.

Je poursuis malgré tout, je ne veux pas – ne supporte pas – cette mutité oppressante, elle m'érafle les nerfs.

« Donc… J'ai entendu les infos. Je suppose que tout ça est lié à Billy Russo. Vous croyez que… qu'il vous a tendu un piège ? »

Rien, hormis l'ignorance, cet incessant silence ; une gangrène en train de se répandre ici, dans la pièce, dans ma tête.

Frank, loquace ? À aucun prix. Il écoute et laisse les diatribes s'épancher. C'est de notoriété publique, il ne s'avère pas un fervent joueur du verbe. Or cette fois, c'est différent ; quelque chose cloche. Sa rétine l'indique, elle dialogue, et ce qu'elle exprime me comprime de l'intérieur ; la peur se rameute.

Jamais je n'ai aperçu cette lueur. Jamais il n'a ainsi fui mon regard.

Comme si…

Comme s'il voulait se dérober à un quelconque jugement.  
Comme s'il ne voulait pas que je voie, que je le voie, lui, _tel quel_.  
Comme si nouer nos prunelles me permettrait de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.  
Comme si, tout à coup, je détiendrais l'unique et authentique vérité sur ce qu'il est, aujourd'hui et à perpétuité.

« Frank ? je l'appelle, l'intonation inquiète.

— Vous devriez partir. », rétorque-t-il quasi dans un murmure.

La prunelle continue de se défiler, qu'importe.

J'ai besoin qu'il parle, _me_ parle, ça apaise ; on avance, petit à petit, comme autrefois, ensemble, comme il en va toujours lorsque je dois venir le tirer de sales draps.

D'ailleurs, cela se révèle presque amusant de l'entendre suggérer et non dicter comme à l'accoutumée. En général, Frank Castle somme tel un commandant au front : il décrète avec une fermeté telle que, d'ordinaire, l'instinct incline sur-le-champ à obéir. J'y ai déjà eu affaire. Or, en l'instant cela ne sonne en rien comme un ordre ou comme une menace – encore moins. Non, ça manifeste des lettres superflues, raccordées les unes aux autres par une attache en fil de laine, médiocre, si frêle tant la matière qui les racole est dépourvue de toute conviction et énergie ; du vent.

« Vous pensez que vous allez me faire peur aussi facilement ? j'ironise, le ton dénué de reproches. Vous me connaissez mieux que ça, affirmé-je ensuite avec un brin d'amertume. Et puis, je crois que vous ne voulez pas vraiment que je parte. »

Je me lève, dégourdis mes jambes, le considère à nouveau.

« C'est… c'est une situation délicate. On a déjà vécu ça. On va trouver une solution. »

J'y crois dur comme fer ; persuadée de réussir, de le sortir du pétrin. C'est de coutume. Qu'importe les évènements, les racontars, les actes. Il y a toujours un moyen_,_ _n'est-ce pas ?_

Il cloue son œil dans le mien.

Cette lueur.  
Ce regard.

« Je l'ai fait. »

M'affole.

« Karen… J'ai tué ces femmes. »

Me transperce.

Je recule ; reçois le coup, brutal et féroce – de quoi plier en deux.

Désarçonnée.

Je reste quelques secondes dans cet état, statique d'abord puis inondée ensuite : l'émoi déboule, il ravage au point de devenir une marée incontrôlable. Elle s'étend et m'attrape ; me noie moi et mes veines ; m'engloutit moi et ma lucarne ; trop vite, trop furieuse. Je la bloque, l'immobilise, la retiens de justesse avant qu'elle ne déborde à tout va.

« Je… Je peux peut-être aider. »

Un babil, à peine audible et tangible. Plus une bouée, non pour lui, mais pour moi. Quelque chose qui s'échappe, que je jette, qui s'extrait de ce gouffre insidieux dans lequel je me sens plonger. Tant pis si ça s'élève en un écho faible. Tant pis si ça manque d'assertion ; du moment que cela m'empêche de couler.

« Vous ne pourrez rien.»

Empoigne, et presse – presse tel un fruit qu'on éviscère jusqu'à plus soif.

« D'accord ? »

Non.  
Non.

_Non ! _

« Ce… Ce n'est pas important. »

Du bout des lippes, encore. À l'intérieur tout clapote. Mon texte chancèle ; conviction disloquée. Est-ce de la comédie ? Du vent ? _Ce vent_, dont l'espérance apparaît à ce point piétinée qu'elle termine en charpie.

Non.  
Non.

_NON ! _

« Ça ne change rien à ce que je pense de vous. »

Cela surgit comme un ouragan, sans aucune emprise ou volonté ; craché tel quel. En fin de compte, ce n'est que ce remous interne qui remonte et se donne en pleine lumière. Un axiome tremblant, mal assuré, mais pur, vrai – celui-là en provenance des tripes. Il se déploie, impétueux ; se réaffirme, se regonfle.

Je me le récite, me le répète, me le grave au fer rouge ; l'unique manière de la restaurer et de le faire redevenir ce roc incassable.

Ma branche.  
Celle-là à laquelle je me cramponne de toutes mes forces.  
Pour qu'on ne se noie pas, lui et moi.

« Ça devrait. »

Ses pupilles en fuite, il atteste une fois de plus tandis que je ne le lâche pas une seconde des yeux. Il y a cette impression, irraisonnée et pourtant solide, que détourner mes prunelles, ne serait-ce qu'un court instant, suffirait pour que je le perde – qu'il coule, une fois pour toutes.

Et ça, je ne le permettrai pas.

Jamais.

« Non. », juré-je à mon tour, la certitude ayant su renaître de ses cendres.

À nouveau l'insonorité avale les paroles, les digère, mâche leur charge émotionnelle.

L'oxygène afflue en trombe, de même pour l'émulation dont la pulsation maintient la cadence ; or ils ne pèsent pas. L'émoi se dégonfle. Mon verbe, sincère, direct, engendre un effet analgésique. La croyance récupère, elle se fortifie. Une première, car jusqu'à présent elle s'est défendue bec et ongles.

Je l'ai toujours conservé, cette confiance soi-disant immuable en ce que je comprends de Frank Castle : ce qu'il demeure, _réellement_, malgré tout, malgré sa faim animale qui fait pleuvoir la noirceur sanguinaire. Une sacrée prétention… Je l'ai présumée inébranlable ; or en un tournemain elle tremble de tous ses membres.

Nous n'ajoutons rien.

Je reviens m'asseoir à ses côtés.

Pendant plusieurs minutes nous restons ainsi.

Lui, en train d'exceller dans l'art du mutisme (sa meilleure performance à ce jour).  
Moi, en train de le sonder.

Puis je la perçois.

Cette fissure, béante.

Ça saute aux yeux ; elle me rosse.

Les ecchymoses s'effacent, ils deviennent quasi invisibles face à cet éboulement criant d'apparence. Il siège en tout lieu : sur le visage, dans la prunelle, dans sa fibre entière… Quelque chose est cassé, les morceaux gisent devant moi ; le poinçonnent sans modération.

Une flèche plantée en plein dans son poitrail ; l'aiguille m'entaille.

Je me déplace alors jusqu'à pouvoir être au plus proche de lui – il ne cille pas.

Je lui prends la main.

L'enlace.  
La presse.  
La caresse.

Avec douceur.  
Avec ardeur.  
Avec affection.

Ses doigts s'entremêlent aux miens.

Sa peau, sibérienne.  
Sa chaleur, diffuse.  
Son mal, enveloppé.

On réside tel quel, muets et enserrés jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Je relâche alors ma poigne, me lève et sors.

La porte claque, l'officier s'écarte, il me salue. Je rends la pareille d'un signe de tête puis arpente les couloirs monotones. Comme à mon arrivée, la mouvance envahit l'espace, les cymbales tintent dans les coins. Je discerne les bruits de foulées, celui de l'alphabet encastré, des narines mouchées, des lits tirés de leur grotte livide. Un défilé perpétuel s'opère ; les globes oculaires en ont que faire.

Je traverse le hall, bondé. Les visages s'entassent, ils ne s'accostent pas ni ne se racontent – comme ces histoires rangées avec soin dans leurs tiroirs poussiéreux.

Je m'immobilise à quelques mètres de l'accès central, à gauche, près du distributeur.

La rétine récapitule les choix possibles ; pressante envie qui me tenaille : de l'arabica, express, sans sucre, avec un nuage de lait. Les pièces se dénichent du porte-monnaie en cuir lie-de-vin puis s'insèrent dans la fente. La machine exécute son travail, je l'observe et attends. Le café coule dans un jet strident, il fume. Une fois tout versé, je m'empare de ma commande ; les cellules flambent à peine le gobelet capturé. De suite je le porte jusqu'à mes lèvres, y insuffle un brin d'haleine tandis que les mains le tiennent tel le Graal où y mitonne un jus ineffable. En effet, depuis à présent plus de quatre heures, le larynx n'a profité pour seule boisson « énergisante » que d'un demi-verre d'eau javellisé. Donc oui, la boisson flirte avec le divin – jusqu'à ce que la spéculation se frotte au réel.

Ça descend le long de la trachée – la calcine délicieusement au passage –, mais laisse un désagréable goût aux papilles ; je tire la grimace. Trop fort. Trop amer. Et cette touche de lait, où est-elle passée ? Engloutie… Du café de distributeur, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Munie de mon breuvage bas de gamme, je franchis les portes automatiques et me retrouve à l'air libre. Je m'éloigne d'une frêle distance des va-et-vient. Je m'établis dans une zone à droite, près des fenêtres habillées de rideaux blancs, l'azur plénier et les buildings alentour comme points d'accroches rétiniens.

C'est calme. L'essaim butine près de l'accueil et même lorsqu'il s'en extirpe d'un vol, il ne m'approche pas.

Je suis tranquille.

La bourrasque balaye avec tendresse.

L'atmosphère respire ; abondant et fringant oxygène, il m'abreuve.

J'inhale à pleins poumons.

Une fraîcheur bienvenue, laquelle en plus d'aérer la tête redonne du souffle aux organes. Ils peuvent enfin se détendre, car jusqu'ici leurs tissus se sont distendus à la façon d'un fil de fer déployé à chaque extrémité. Dès ma venue dans la chambre de Frank, cette tension toute singulière les a engorgés ; exacte et familière tension, celle-là qui ne semble survenir que dans ces moments où nous nous retrouvons seuls, Frank et moi.

Sans plus d'armes.  
De désespoir.  
De foule assommante.  
De ces dictions en vitrine.  
Ni de ce destin en bataille.

Juste nos présences.

En résonnance, en contact.  
Qui se rencontrent, se tressent.  
Chacune avec l'autre.

Comme si… elles menaient une danse.

Je prends une nouvelle gorgée.

À chaque fois où nous demeurons ensemble, sans personne autour, tout à coup je ressens une bulle inapparente qui m'entoure. Dès lors, la rythmique implacable de la sphère terrestre cesse ; retirée, pour un temps, de cette cabriole extérieure. Seulement nous deux et nos iris qui communiquent sans verbes, notre silence que nos émotions façonnent ; c'est étrange. Je ne l'explique pas et je peux encore moins dire à quel moment ça survient, à partir de quoi ou de qui ; ça survient, juste. Pour autant, je n'en ressens aucune oppression. Pas une fois je n'ai craint pour ma vie, même lors de notre premier face à face, dans une autre et tout à la fois semblable salle d'hôpital.

Identiques cicatrices. Identique lueur. Identique guêpier.

Sans une once de cette peur maladive, celle-là qui concasse les os tant elle prend à la gorge et paralyse.

Lorsque je réside à ses côtés, à aucun moment je ne me sens prisonnière ou en danger. Il m'aspire plutôt dans une coque aux parois transparentes. Je ne le commande pas, cependant je peux à tout instant traverser, quitter ce huis clos intime et lorsque cela se produit, ce n'est pas par contrainte ou par envie, non. Si les alarmes stridentes du dehors et mes obligations circadiennes ne martelaient pas avec pareille fatalité, je resterais des heures entières auprès de Frank, dans cet espace, _notre_ espace. Si peu d'endroits, d'instants ou de personnes parviennent ainsi à suspendre mon chaos existentiel ; il se coupe illico, se grave tant et si bien dans le marbre qu'un sentiment de paix, viscéral, éclot alors. Ça m'embrasse, pleinement.

Si lénifiant…  
Si agréable…

À ma juste et unique place.

D'un trait je termine mon aigre douceur. J'intègre à nouveau ces cloisons du soin et reviens sur mes pas, chiffonnant et jetant mon gobelet à la première poubelle venue. Au passage je chipe des yeux l'énorme horloge murale avant d'atteindre l'étage de Frank ; onze heures treize.

Après quatre minutes, me revoilà à mon point d'orgue : assise près du lit, ma lucarne en train de veiller le dormeur durant vingt bonnes minutes.

Ce dernier soudain se réveille en sursaut, l'œil en effroi et la panique dans tous les muscles.

« Hé hé, tout va bien, me précipité-je à son chevet.

— Bordel. », jure-t-il, plus désorienté qu'autre chose.

Je m'empare de sa main, tente de l'assagir, car pendant cette fraction de seconde où il a émergé tel un cadavre ressuscité, Frank m'a paru être complètement désemparé ; empalé dans un ailleurs à vous glacer le sang, au vu de la violence de son éveil.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demandé-je, tout aussi soucieuse qu'étourdie.

— Toujours ce rêve, ce même putain de rêve… Bon sang… »

La réponse titube, fluette ; elle s'évapore presque aussitôt. Plutôt sa gestuelle qui en relate beaucoup plus : sa tête va de droite à gauche, les pupilles embrumées et à la recherche de repères stables. Sa prunelle ne guette pas la mienne, elle perpétue sa dérive. Ses doigts pourtant s'accrochent aux miens, il s'y cramponne comme pour se maintenir à la surface.

Sa douleur s'égosille ; véritable fourche... Nul besoin de corps pour se mouvoir ni de matière pour exister, non. Elle éventre tout sur son passage, moi y compris ; une moissonneuse.

Je resserre ma prise, y rajoute la jumelle. Je m'agrippe à lui presque avec démesure, si bien que je me demande qui se raccroche à qui…

« On adorait y aller… Maria et les enfants… Ils sont là, mais je ne peux pas leur parler… Leur dire que le monstre arrive. »

Le récit défile à nu, sans protection, sans masque.

Sa voix ne tremble pas, pourtant j'entends comme les cordes se brisent ; c'est fragile comme du cristal, ou est-ce l'écho des miettes hurlantes ? Ça en recèle le son. Pire, ça dévoile ce passé à l'allure d'ogre tant il est affamé de tout dévorer à pleine bouche : ce dernier mastique les jours et les nuits sans jamais paraître repu. Il engouffre son présent puis le recrache. Son coup de dent, habile, suinte de ce pus d'autrefois dont le poison régurgite à travers le verbe.

Cette toxine discourt pour Frank ; une déchirure usant de son corps comme d'une marionnette parlante.

« Le jour de leur mort, j'ai dit à Maria que j'arrêtais, que je n'y retournerais pas. J'étais rentré la veille... À mon réveil, j'ai vu son visage. C'était une évidence. J'ai tout de suite su… »

La tristesse égratigne les lettres, en revanche j'acquiesce, esquisse un sourire.

J'imagine en tout point ce sentiment, chez l'ancien marine.

Il n'aborde pas à longueur de temps Maria et les enfants. Cependant, à chacune de nos discussions sa famille me semble lui chuchoter son texte. Pas tant pour qu'ils pérorent, mais pour qu'ils habitent à un moment donné les mots, pour qu'ils conservent une trace pérenne.

Cela a toujours paru indéniable.

Son amour, inflexible. Pour elle. Pour eux. Il les aime avec toute sa chair d'âme, toute sa vigueur et son énergie y convergent. Évidence de leur rencontre. Évidence de leur union. Évidence d'abandonner un fragment de sève pour leur dédier à eux trois son entièreté.

« C'était la chose à faire. », énonce-t-il, les larmes à la lisière de l'iris.

Une évidence qui maintenant l'étrangle.

« C'était comme si… on m'enlevait un poids. Pour nous deux. Elle savait qu'il le fallait. Les enfants aussi. J'étais prêt. Il était temps, poursuit-il alors qu'il éprouve de plus en plus de mal à contenir cette infernale remontée d'eau. Je voulais juste être avec eux, mais ce jour-là on est allés au parc. Les enfants étaient trop grands pour le manège, mais ils voulaient rigoler, vous voyez, raconte-t-il, une première goutte en descente. Ils riaient. On riait comme des idiots, et puis… »

J'ai l'impression d'y séjourner : le tumulte autour, la chaleur dans les gestes, le bonheur croqué et renvoyé lors de cette journée… Ils fardent les paroles, ils se prélassent dans son timbre. Seulement, la culpabilité charbonne ces coloris, au point que leur éclat ne se discerne quasi plus, ou du moins, ce sont leurs zébrures, aliénées, qui miroitent dorénavant. Leur carnation si pêchue et chatoyante d'antan agonise ; leur spectre rôde, il harcèle.

C'est si visible, si prégnant…

Ça me lynche à mon tour.

Les perles humides se tassent au bord. J'en viens à me mordre la bouche pour les refréner.

« Et ce rire m'est resté. Après les avoir perdu, il… C'était comme un écho, encore et encore, et pas seulement dans mes rêves. C'était comme… c'était dans mon cœur. Et je voulais m'y accrocher, vivre dans ce rire… mais je ne l'entends plus... C'est tout ce que j'avais et il a disparu, avoue-t-il du bout des lèvres, meurtri à l'extrême, les pleurs en bordure et dans la gorge. Il a disparu, et tout ce qui reste… c'est leur visage après avoir été blessés. Ils ont eu du temps, Karen. Ils ne sont pas morts tout de suite. Mon fils Frankie, il… Tu sais, il a tenté d'être courageux, de lutter… Ma fille aussi. Ils me regardaient… comme s'ils disaient : « Papa, pourquoi ? ». Ils ne comprenaient pas, « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Sa douleur s'affale avec précision, elle s'enlise dans un couloir qui se démasque pour la première fois. Frank s'engouffre. Il déverse ses sentiments en trombe telle une cascade délirante. Cette souffrance vertigineuse et inarrachable, il me la jette à la figure, me l'enfonce droit dans le poitrail.

Je suis là, à l'écouter, à la recevoir – à la sentir me darder par tous les pores.

Et c'est insupportable.

De l'entendre déclarer tout ça.  
De le révéler tel quel.  
De montrer au grand jour à quel point il a mal.

Profondément mal.

Et que ce mal le ronge, le ronge, le ronge.  
Sans qu'on puisse y changer quoi que ce soit.  
Sans qu'on puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, lui, moi, le Monde.

« Je pense à ces femmes. Comment était leur visage ? À quoi pensaient-elles quand mes balles… les ont traversées et ont mis fin à tout…

— Frank vous ne saviez pas, vous ignoriez qu'elles étaient là. », je plaide pour sa défense.

Peut-être, aussi, pour atténuer la gravité de ce qu'il sous-entend ; car je ne désire pas affronter la vérité en face ; car ce que je pressens me vrille jusqu'à la moelle ; car je redoute de devoir faire avec ; car mes entrailles se distordent à l'idée – à la certitude – de savoir qu'il n'y a nul autre choix que de s'aligner sur cet impitoyable fait.

« Non, c'est pas ça Karen. Je m'en fichais, confesse-t-il après un bref silence, tout le fardeau de cette phrase soudain largué, approuvé et mis sous les feux des projecteurs. Je m'en fichais. », il réitère, grave, ses orbes cloutés sur moi.

Comme pour le graver dans le marbre.  
Comme pour le river à la surface du globe sans que quiconque ne s'en détourne.  
Comme un tatouage incrusté à la vie, à la mort.  
Comme une épitaphe, l'unique qu'on retiendra et qui définit tout ce qu'il demeure et a demeuré.

« Sur le moment j'aurais tué n'importe qui. »

L'estocade.

Une réalité, terrible.

« Vous savez ce que ça signifie ? feint-il de demander, le grief dans les vocalises. Maintenant le monstre, c'est moi. »

Il le formule d'un ton simple, détaché, voire neutre. Un constat, avéré et impérissable, semblable à ces tampons qu'on cachète d'une ponce indélébile. C'est là, sur son front, timbré sur son âme ; inaltérable, infalsifiable.

« Oui. »

Plus que l'admettre, il l'instaure ; par son regard qui se plante dans le mien ; par ce ton manifeste et implacable ; par cette manière de me scruter et de l'énoncer. Ça me strangule de l'intérieur.

Frank me met devant le fait accompli. Il me le plaque de force.

_Je suis un monstre._

Me provoque, moi et ma foi.

Peux-tu l'accepter ?  
Peux-tu l'endurer ?  
Que vas-tu en faire ?

Qu'est-ce que ça te fait, Karen ?

_Je suis un monstre._

Assène et met au défi de lever encore une fois le menton, inflexible, et de certifier sans tremblement aucun que ça ne compte pas, que ça ne change absolument rien à ce que je pense de lui.

_Je suis un monstre._

« Si les enfoirés que j'ai tués méritaient de mourir… alors moi aussi. »

Un souhait, divulgué à demi-mot : il donne son accord pour mourir.

Pendant longtemps Frank s'est avéré vivant avec son esprit à moitié dans la tombe. La fossoyeuse, il l'a cherchée, l'a incitée de nombreuses fois, et ce pour des raisons aussi bien divergentes que concevables ; rejoindre ses proches, décapiter la souffrance, en finir avec ses guerres ; une agonie soulageant et par laquelle on se repentit.

Or aujourd'hui, il s'agit de périr pour expier l'impardonnable.

Un accusé.

La sentence s'abat et Frank ne la décrète pas : sa valeur morale ainsi que ses idéaux intimes, eux qu'il a défendus jusqu'au sang ; ses bastions, qui se retournent contre lui. Ces derniers le jugent et le condamnent avec une légitimité à ce point absolue qu'elle me fracture.

Je suis paralysée par elle ; par ses mots et cette lucarne braquée sur moi.

Destitué de sa faucheuse. Elle ne lui appartient plus désormais et... ça me dévore les synapses, les persécute de cette douleur chauffée à blanc. Cette dernière s'apparente à un serpent en zigzag, lequel explore son chez-soi dans les moindres recoins. Partout où il ondule, il y dépose sa traînée flamboyante et humide, si humide…

Les gouttes se ruent jusqu'à leur sortie de voie, mais ne dévalent pas la pente ; s'écrasent au rebord afin que la surcharge s'atteigne, car ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis que tout s'écroulera – se pulvérisera – d'un seul jet.

C'est brutal, comme je réprime le sanglot – et tout le reste. Violence en écho à celle reçue par Frank et son adage ; ils me bâillonnent de façon à ce que les paroles ne puissent même pas s'assembler, ils les tuent dans l'œuf.

Sa maxime aspire mes défenses ; pourquoi (se) débattre, lutter, contredire ? Ça comprime tellement la poitrine. Aucune sentence ni aucun argument n'y chamboulera quoi que ce soit. À quoi bon répliquer ? Et répliquer quoi, au juste ? Que c'est faux ? Que je ne dis pas amen ? Que malgré tout ça n'importe pas ?

Vide.

Plat.  
Misérable.

Si inconsistant.

Quand bien même je le pense et l'éprouve avec sincérité, qu'est-ce que cela peut faire ? En face de moi s'érige un authentique mur en pierre. Rien ni personne ne peut secouer ni fissurer cet édifice que Frank s'acharne à rendre incassable ; il se révèle monstre, et comme tout monstre avant lui, il mérite de mourir.

Que ça et c'est tout.

Véritable morsure, infectieuse et incendiaire.

Néanmoins je sangle en parfait branque cette souffrance, je la conserve dans son pot avec juste ce qu'il faut comme trou pour qu'elle sorte – brûle – à sa guise. Ainsi, au lieu de s'incarner dans son torrent de prédilection, cette dernière se figure dans ma main qui se resserre d'un cran autour de celle de Frank ; je me retiens à lui, un peu trop acharnée, un peu trop blessée pour accomplir quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre.

Par réflexe j'y dirige mon attention et comprends de suite, à la vue du brancard où s'entreposent ordinateur et divers appareils thérapeutiques, que le personnel médical entre.

« Il va falloir que vous partiez. Je viens faire un examen et je dois le déshabiller. »

Je me tourne vers la nouvelle arrivante (la sonate féminine ne trompe pas), et m'étonne de ses traits juvéniles. Mis à part ce détail, elle dispose de toute la panoplie de la soignante, avec sa blouse blanche accentuant la dorure de sa chevelure en tresse et de son stéthoscope pendu autour du cou.

« Bordel c'est pas vrai…

— Quoi, vous la connaissez ? me retourné-je vers Frank, surprise.

— Qui êtes-vous ? rétorque-t-elle du tac au tac, soupçonneuse.

— Karen Page, j'indique alors que je me relève. Et je présume que vous n'êtes pas infirmière. Qui êtes-vous ? »

À mon tour je renvoie la balle, tout aussi suspicieuse.

Pas de réponse.

« Frank ? l'interrogé-je du regard.

— Personne, c'est personne.

— Ouais c'est ça. Je suis personne et je viens te chercher pour te tirer de là.

— Bordel c'est pas vrai…

— Y a pas de quoi. »

Alors qu'elle dédaigne les remarques de l'ancien marine, cette dernière contourne le lit, s'approche du flanc gauche et étudie le Punisher sous toutes les coutures, agitée.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour me convaincre et me confirmer qu'ils se connaissent, mieux, qu'un lien se tisse entre eux. J'ai d'ailleurs l'impression d'observer mon reflet, en beaucoup plus jeune et avec une touche d'effronterie en plus. En effet, l'adolescente n'hésite pas à aller au bout de ses pantomimes sans tenir compte des réactions de Frank. Cela dit, faire ainsi main basse sur la riposte du Punisher serait dangereusement mal le connaître, la preuve : à peine la jeune fille tente de lui enlever les menottes que celui-ci stoppe son geste avec sa brutalité notoire.

Il la fusille et des yeux et du verbe – double dose pour un résultat escompté. En général, cela fonctionne. Son impérialisme a le don de dissuader aussi bien les gens que leurs actions, or tout l'inverse advient pour cette demoiselle : elle n'en démord pas, elle se rebiffe et s'obstine dans son entreprise. Deux parfaites têtes de mules ; un vrai miroir…

Je guette l'interlude avec vigilance. Dès qu'une information, un détail, une intuition me titille, je saute dessus. Le cas surgit lorsqu'ils évoquent des poursuivants ; j'entre derechef dans la conversation.

« Qui ça, « ils » ?

— Tous les tueurs à gages de New York. Nos têtes sont mises à prix pour cinq millions, une prime obtenue les doigts dans le nez si tu restes bien sagement menotté, ne manque-t-elle pas d'ironiser à l'intention dudit ligoté.

— C'est vrai Frank ? demandé-je confirmation, craintive et guère stupéfaite.

— … sérieusement Karen ?

— Super… Toute la joyeuse bande est au complet. »

Je fais volte-face, ce timbre blasé m'apparaît des plus familier ; à raison.

« Karen.

— Dinah, je réponds en retour.

— Madani, sortez-la d'ici, ordonne Frank à propos de la jeune. Elle est en danger, il faut la mettre en sécurité.

— Serait-ce encore l'homme au chapeau noir ? »

La question fricote avec le sarcasme, comme il en est de bon ton chez elle.

Je note en revanche dans un coin de l'esprit la mention d'un sempiternel autre ennemi. Cela ne me surprend pas, à un point que l'inquiétude ne s'excite plus dès qu'un inconnu pourchasse Frank. Quoi de plus banal dans le quotidien de Frank Castle que d'être traqué par une panoplie de psychopathes ? À force, la tentation devient grande de ne plus y accorder d'attention…

« Apparemment pas. Il semblerait que tous les tueurs à gages de New York les pourchassent. Enfin, de ce qu'elle en dit, qui qu'elle soit, supposé-je.

— C'est la nouvelle aide de Frank. Surveillez vos affaires en sa présence, ne sait-on jamais…

— Pourquoi en a-t-on après vous ? réclamé-je à la jeune fille.

— C'est une longue histoire…

— Oh bordel… Elle vous expliquera tout quand vous serez sorties. Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici, commence à s'échauffer Frank, agacé.

— Je ne pars pas sans toi. »

Elle maintient bec et ongles sa position. Qu'importe ce qu'il en dit ou ce qu'il veut. Qu'importe la faisabilité. Qu'importe la réalité.

Qu'importe.

L'appréhension la harponne ; c'est une démangeaison que rien n'arrête ou ne raisonne. Juste agir, là tout de suite. Lui donner ce qu'elle réclame, la nourrir dans l'instant et sans tenir compte du réel et de ses lois.

Par conséquent, elle fonce vers Dinah et lui suggère d'user de son statut pour le libérer. Nul autre choix que de le sortir de là, parce qu'il le faut, impérativement. Cela ne doit aller que dans ce sens, le sien, sinon l'émotion culbuterait et l'engloutirait.

Un branle-bas, tempétueux, guère étranger ; est-ce l'âge qui parvient à mieux dompter et contenir pareil chambardement ? Ou bien n'est-ce en fin de compte qu'une oppression silencieuse ?

Elle ne tient plus le gouvernail, ça jaillit et tonne. Elle ne songe pas aux conséquences. Une réaction véhémente, laquelle ne laisse pas de place à quoi que ce soit d'autre ; ça écrase tout le reste.

Elle ressemble tant à Frank… et je me demande si c'est sa propre nature, ou si c'est lui qui nous contamine et nous agrippe dans cet émoi carabiné. Ses toupies brisées m'ont moi aussi percutée, et leur impact m'a pour toujours imprégnée. Exactement ça que je vois : ce ressenti qui aujourd'hui déborde, il en a été de même dans mon cas il y a plusieurs mois, lorsque le Punisher a bousculé ma route.

Est-ce pour ça, peut-être, que même sans la connaître, je me sens proche de cette jeune fille. Ce qu'elle éprouve, ce qui la traverse et l'embrase de l'intérieur, je le sais et le comprends mieux que quiconque ; elle revêtit le miroir incongru de ce que j'ai été et de ce que je demeure toujours un peu – ça se tasse quelque part, domestiqué par les rouages du temps et de la distance.

Cependant, son affolement s'avère tel qu'il me touche malgré moi : il me pique au vif ; je rétorque à brûle-pourpoint.

Je désire le tirer de ce mauvais pas tout autant qu'elle ; pour quoi d'autre serais-je venue ? Certainement pas pour boire du café dégueulasse et pour discuter météo. Nous voulons toutes deux qu'il en réchappe en un seul morceau, et pour de bon ; or à sa différence je privilégie la tactique plutôt que l'action brute et instantanée.

Dinah se rapproche soudain de nous, téléphone collée aux tympans. Elle nous indique de nous taire.

Le haut-parleur s'enclenche et une voix masculine, que j'entends pour la première fois, discourt alors.

« … Et je vois Frank, quel que ce soit le nombre de flics dont tu l'entoures. Tu vas lui rendre visite tous les jours ? Comme pour moi, donne-t-il libre cours à son fiel.

— Viens te joindre à nous Billy, lui jette-t-elle le gant.

— Il m'entend ?

— Oui.

— Alors Frankie, ça fait quoi ? »

Cintre le regard.  
Prends à la gorge.  
Fauche la paix.

« D'être en cage comme un animal ? poursuit-il après une brève pause. D'être confiné dans une chambre avec d'horribles pensées comme seul réconfort ? Ce n'est pas une douleur temporaire. C'est une mort éveillée. Comme de brûler en enfer. »

Il se régale de ses mots et de leur acide.

L'affliction se dessine plus sournoise et percutante que n'importe quel coup physique. Ces paroles font figure d'une main dont chaque phrase serre, calme ; serre, minutieuse ; serre, cruelle. À moi aussi, elles s'enfoncent dans la chair et me broient.

L'antipathie déboule, elle s'impose dès le moment où je comprends le rôle joué par Billy Russo. Je ne sais pas de quelle façon ni pourquoi, mais c'est lui, cet homme, qui a provoqué le tremblement de tout l'édifice, _mon _édifice – ma confiance, mes sentiments, ma conviction. Et pour ça, je ne lui pardonnerai pas.

« Oui. Tu es désormais ton propre démon, petit Frankie. Et tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi.

— T'as fini Bill ? feint-il la lassitude, or je ne perçois qu'une indifférence enrobée d'escarres.

— Non, c'est toi. C'est toi qui es fini ! crie-t-il. Et chaque jour tu te souviendras que c'est moi qui ai causé ta perte. C'est pas comme ça que ça marche ? se déploie le rire, perfide. J'ai gagné Frank… J'ai gagné. »

Il raccroche, le verbe achevant son ultime pinçure.

Le silence nous musèle plusieurs minutes.

Bien qu'impalpable, son poids m'enveloppe dans un drap où les sentiments se compressent. Ils forment comme un sac de nœuds dont les fils n'ont pas de fin ni de commencement. Surtout la colère, imposante, carnassière. Elle grignote les membranes et les pensées tel un rongeur qu'on ne parvient pas à faire déguerpir ; coulée noirâtre qui longe.

« Je vais prendre l'air, annoncé-je.

— Je te suis. »

Nous quittons la chambre et traversons la ruche humaine, Dinah sur mes talons.

Nos lèvres ne se délient guère, ni sur le chemin ni dans l'ascenseur. Parler n'assagira pas les nerfs. La marche, oui. Le mouvement, oui ; il n'y a dès lors plus ces présences qui déchargent et ces affects qui se promènent entre les corps.

On se pose à un endroit à l'aise, à l'extérieur, sur un banc.

La vivacité du dehors patine sur l'épiderme, elle s'introduit sans heurt et de suite ça m'adoucit.

On s'assoit côte à côte.

L'orbe s'épingle tantôt sur les piétons, tantôt sur le feuillage criard des alentours. Je m'en intéresse quelques secondes et m'étonne de ce vert pétillant ; il jure avec tout ce gris en béton et ces immeubles froids comme l'hiver. Pourquoi se révèle-t-il si maigre ? Il redonne des couleurs et de la vie à cette place où la mort niche tous les jours.

« C'est nouveau, prend subito la parole Dinah, mon attention aussitôt portée sur elle. Ces femmes, je ne pense pas que Frank ait pu faire ça.

— Mais vous… Vous n'avez pas de doute, si ? C'est pour ça que vous êtes venue ?

— Non, je suis venue, car c'est mon pétrin autant que le sien. C'est à cause de moi s'il est revenu. »

L'annonce passe mal ; une poussée de blâme remonte, elle frétille. Cependant je la maintiens en laisse, bien confinée dans la trachée.

« Je ne sais pas… Je… Peut-être que je cherche un moyen pour que personne n'y laisse des plumes…

— Mais ? renchéris-je afin que le morceau soit craché.

— Sur la scène de crime, il y a plein de détails qui ne collent pas. Puis Billy qui appelle comme ça… Si on pouvait voir les corps…

— Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ? »

Tout en l'interrompant, je me redresse tel un ressort.

Le doute de Dinah, pas seulement avoué, mais enraciné, a suscité l'embrasement : les allumettes en sommeil se sont in extenso ranimées ; elles n'attendaient que ça, une étincelle, pour que leur flamme rejaillisse à nouveau.

« C'est l'enquête de Mahoney. Il m'a laissé voir Frank, car ça l'arrange, mais il ne me laissera rien faire d'autre. Je ferais pareil à sa place.

— Écoutez, s'il y a la moindre chance que Frank ne soit pas coupable, on doit le vérifier.

— Oui.

— Il faut qu'on en soit sûres.

— Frank a l'air d'en être sûr lui. »

Pas juste l'air : il en est assuré ; précisément là, où le bât blesse.

Une fois encore on brandit l'argument qui semble prévaloir et renverser tous les autres. Frank y croit dur comme fer, alors cela doit être – est – vrai.

Non.

Pas pour moi.

Plus maintenant, et à l'évidence pas après avoir trouvé une alliée dans cette équivoque ; véritable pain bénit pour mon opinion en Frank – certitude de savoir, mieux que lui, ce qu'il conserve dans ses contours. Frank Castle ne s'avère pas un monstre, il ne l'a jamais été et ne le deviendra jamais. S'il faut aller débusquer les faits pour le prouver, alors j'irai. S'il faut passer par la clandestinité pour le prouver, alors j'y passerai. J'emploierai tous les moyens possibles pour qu'il le reconnaisse et le grave à son tour.

Ainsi je propose d'aller à la morgue afin d'y analyser les dépouilles. Dinah approuve, mais questionne la procédure, laquelle transparaît simplement : une fois parvenue là-bas, je m'adresse à mon contact et le convaincs de nous laisser examiner les trois femmes. Bien que dubitative, l'agent fédéral signe.

Je mène donc l'opération, elle nous y conduit.

On se rend sur le parking et embarquons dans sa Chrysler peinturée de bleu d'Anvers. Nous nous glissons dans la circulation plutôt fluide, puis y sommes absorbées. Le moteur ronronne. Les klaxons hurlent dans le vide. La radio se bâillonne. Nous n'échangeons pas une lettre d'alphabet. On ne se contraint pas. Ni l'ennui, ni l'envie ne nous régissent, pas même les conventions sociales. On demeure chacune telle quelle, et ce, peut-être, à cause de Dinah.

Je lui concède bien qu'avec elle, on ne s'oblige pas ni on ne s'ajuste. Dinah ne cherche pas à s'adapter à l'autre. On se moque de la bonne figure. On ne tente pas de gorger à tout prix – d'un verbiage travesti – l'interaction. Cela a le mérite d'être appréciable, comme en l'instant.

Dix minutes de trajet et nous voilà arrivées à destination.

Nous pénétrons dans l'enceinte et nous frayons un chemin jusqu'à mon contact. Nous trouvons ce cher Ed plongeant ses molaires dans un sandwich garni. À mon salut, celui-ci délaisse son casse-croûte et se lève, le minois enchanté.

« Un peu de soleil ici-bas. »

Joues plissées et yeux pétillants, Ed s'approche et enserre ma main comme si nous étions de bons vieux amis. Comme à chaque fois que je toque à sa porte, il semble très heureux de pouvoir échanger quelques paroles. Il me connaît, il sait qu'en général je lui rends visite avec en tête un but précis, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de me considérer avec égard et cordialité. Je dois reconnaître que j'apprécie aussi sa conduite, au point que parfois cela nous arrive de traîner en discussion juste pour le plaisir de converser.

L'heure ne court pas après le bavardage. Le temps presse, ce que je lui notifie en même temps que je lui présente Dinah. Il s'étonne et se réjouit de la rencontrer. Sa bonne humeur transpire, elle parade sans faux-semblant. Une authenticité qui m'a de suite plu, chez lui. Même s'il possède cet air un peu naïf, voire ingénu, Ed a toujours répondu à mes demandes. Non pas juste parce que je m'avère son « enquêtrice préférée », mais bien parce que nous connaissons, tous deux, à quel _prix_ il aspire. Ed ne paraît pas à première vue, mais il demeure un fin négociateur qui sait parvenir à ses fins.

La preuve : lorsque je lui annonce la teneur du service, à savoir nous montrer le corps des victimes de la fusillade avec Frank Castle, ce dernier hésite. Il encourt un risque, je le sais à dessein, en conséquence de quoi je m'engage à lui rendre la pareille au centuple. Comme prédit, la promesse procure son effet : Ed me dévisage.

« Au centuple ? »

Il répète, non pas tant pour s'assurer que je dis vrai, mais bien pour mesurer l'étendue de ma promesse.

Je le considère dans le blanc des yeux, le visage sérieux, et après un succinct silence, j'alloue mon accord. Je valide son prix ; aussitôt ça l'enchante et le voilà redevenu cet enfant ébahi de bonheur devant ses paquets cadeaux, ceux-là qui n'attendent que sa fougue pour être déballés.

Ed s'active donc : il se chausse et nous guide jusqu'aux défuntes.

Tandis que l'on s'équipe de gants, la première s'extirpe de sa pénombre funèbre. Le drap préserve durant quelques moments l'assassinée : Ed nous informe de son arrivée tôt ce matin, et que l'œil jeté ne lui a pas donné une jolie chose à contempler. Il se fait quelque peu mousser – de quoi impatienter Dinah qui souhaite en venir au fait. Ed le lui concède non sans chatouiller sa sensibilité.

La dépouille se révèle et la vue ne se révèle en effet pas belle à regarder ou du moins, l'élégance notoire de cette femme ne subsiste plus : de nombreuses contusions jonchent ses traits. Surtout, une trace noire se distingue ; j'en compte trois. Dans le sillage des balles, une poudre a répandu sa nécrose.

Je ne la connais pas et si elle n'avait pas été liée de près ou de loin à Frank, je n'aurais même pas eu vent de son existence. Or, face à son corps, je me sens touchée ; ça m'impacte. Cela me rappelle les fois où j'ai échappé de justesse à un sort similaire. Combien de fois ai-je failli me retrouver à sa place, raide morte, perforée de part en part par des bouts de métal ? Je frissonne.

« Les trois sont mortes par balles. Celle-ci en a reçu trois. »

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je scrute un cadavre, cela n'en demeure pas plus facile. Je ne m'y habitue pas. Cette fois-ci cependant les sens sont beaucoup moins mis à mal ; pas d'estomac qui se retourne ni d'envie brutale de déglutir. Aucune odeur n'émane. L'aspect lisse et propre semble indiquer un premier nettoyage – de quoi rendre supportable l'autopsie.

« Chacune aurait pu être fatale. À cette distance, difficile de survivre, poursuit Ed dans ses explications.

— Attends. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « à cette distance » ? m'interloqué-je.

— Elles ont encore des traces de poudre au niveau du trou, indique-t-il avec ses doigts. Vous voyez ? Le tireur n'était qu'à quelques pas des victimes.

— Et la trajectoire des balles ? interroge Dinah.

— Les balles sont ressorties de suite, parallèlement au sol. Je pense que quelqu'un se tenait devant les filles et leur a tirées dessus, étale-t-il son expertise.

— C'est pareil pour les trois ? renchérit celle-ci.

— Oui. »

Mon cœur bat la chamade. Il tambourine, vrille ; il gronde.

Tout à coup.

En quelques mots.  
En quelques secondes.

Tout se remet à plat.  
L'effervescence bout.

Dinah annonce en avoir assez vu. Ed replonge la défunte dans son gouffre mortuaire. Et moi je repasse en boucles la nouvelle.

Les faits subsistent.  
Ils gisent sur ce cadavre.  
Ils incrustent cette chair éteinte.

Aussi simple et avéré que ça.

Si… salvateur.

Un poids, énorme, fond. Les restes insidieux du doute s'éclipsent ; évaporés dans l'air, sans aucune traînée, sans aucun bruit, sans plus rien pour leur rendre forme et vie. Le soulagement excède, je me le prends de plain-pied ; les larmes accourent presque tant l'émotion s'exhale. La joie s'épanche, elle remplit tous les rebords et redonne à ma foi sa grandeur d'antan.

Emmenée à part, ma collègue l'affirme : la balistique ne correspond pas, ces femmes ont été exécutées et non prises dans la fusillade. La croyance s'évanouit, balayée par ce typhon de l'oral que j'orchestre également : Frank ne les a pas tuées. Une gravure, féroce, nette. Non plus une branche, fragile, à laquelle je m'accroche : un roc, indestructible et impossible à remettre en cause.

La vérité.

Tous la perçoivent. Tous la mesurent. Tous la palpent.

Pas juste moi ; moi et mes affects ; moi et mon espoir.

L'évidence.

Elle ne s'échine pas à s'ancrer sur le Monde, elle s'aplatit dessus. Et à présent plus personne ne peut l'abattre ni la désavouer.

« Vous avez besoin d'autre chose, les filles ? »

Je décline avec chaleur la proposition d'Ed, non sans le complimenter quant à son rôle rempli à la perfection.

Tandis que les gants s'éjectent à la poubelle, Dinah offre son remerciement, plutôt hâtif, tout en donnant le change (elle suggère un partenariat prochain avec la police). Mal lui en prend, car Ed rebondit dessus et lui barre la route. Celui-ci se lance dans un monologue où il s'étale sur sa mise à l'écart quant à cette collaboration ; trop étrange, trop sinistre, trop à part. L'agacement pointe quasi aussitôt chez l'agent qui pour autant ne sait pas trop où se mettre ni quoi répliquer. Elle attend le moment opportun, un silence, une fin de phrase puis se faufile ; elle perce l'oral et se retire.

Je l'imite, mais Ed m'arrête : il se plante devant moi avec ses yeux de merlan frit. Lorsqu'il s'affuble de cette mine-là, nous savons tous les deux le dénouement : son gain de cause s'obtient.

Je lui souris, admirative ; un soupçon d'amusement au bout des lèvres. Sa faculté de persuasion ne paraît pas de premier abord. Or, elle jouit d'une efficacité redoutable ; remarquable incarnation de celui dont l'habit ne fait pas le moine.

« Elles m'ont coûté une coquette somme, donc prends-en soin. »

En même temps que je me défausse de mes escarpins, la froideur glaciale du parterre se joint à ma consigne ; désagréable sensation dans la plante des pieds. J'aurais dû le voir venir, car avec Ed, l'épiderme finit maintes fois à découvert…

« Comment toujours, ne t'inquiète pas. Je les bichonne toutes sans exception, et je t'assure que celles-ci bénéficieront d'un traitement de reine ! Elles méritent bien leur centuple… J'espère que ça en valait la peine.

— Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. »

Notre marché conclu, nous nous saluons ou plus exactement, Ed m'enlace, sa joie transpirant dans son geste. J'y consens et lui retourne la pareille avec plus de timidité néanmoins. L'usage a gommé le malaise des débuts.

Je prends l'ascenseur et remonte jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Une fois dehors, je retrouve Dinah au volant de sa voiture en l'espace d'une minute : le parking pleure l'absence, chose guère surprenante en ce début d'après-midi.

Alors que je m'installe, l'agent me dévisage, ou du moins toise mes pieds dévêtus. Je lui explique mon « échange de bon procédé » avec Ed ; ses traits fripés témoignent de son incompréhension, cependant elle ne s'attarde pas là-dessus.

« Il est efficace, y a pas à dire. Mais il demeure quand même assez particulier dans son genre… »

Un avis des plus communs. Au départ, je partageais la même vision, et il a fallu un certain temps pour que chacun se détache de ces étiquettes faciles et aveuglantes. L'affaire n'a pas été mince, mais lorsque je compte les fois où Ed m'a permis d'obtenir des informations inédites et précieuses, je songe que cela valait le coup de pousser plus loin la porte de mes aprioris.

Le moteur démarre, on s'engouffre dans le ramdam de la rue.

Mes orbes se collent à la vitre, laquelle déploie à travers sa devanture glacée cette mouvance si ordonnée. Chaque véhicule, chaque piéton, chaque route dessine une droite précise, infinie ; où commence et s'arrête le chemin ? Inlassable goudron dont l'allure se targue d'être impeccable. Inlassable sonate que la ville chante et répète sans désaccord. Les vitres sont closes, pourtant j'entends comme la marche s'emballe, comme les pneus râlent, comme les travaux s'égosillent, comme le verbe vrombit. Parfois ça m'agresse ; or dans l'instant ça m'aspire. Ce vacarme contemporain résonne de façon si familière que je me sens bercée ; je connais de mémoire sa manière, ses pantomimes, sa voix. Tandis qu'il peut me paraître insupportable au point que je souhaite son annihilation pure et dure, il peut tout autant me détendre s'il m'avale dans son ventre ; alors je m'oublie, et pendant un temps s'effacent tous ces fils qui me raccrochent au globe.

Tout comme à l'allée, la circulation entonne la mobilité, les embouteillages louchent ailleurs. Ainsi nous revenons à l'hôpital en moins de quinze minutes.

Nous retraçons le trajet jusqu'à la chambre de Frank. Tandis que nous entrons, aucune ne s'attend à trouver le Punisher hurlant tout son saoul.

Ce dernier croasse afin d'attirer l'intention meurtrière de l'officier, lequel étrangle à même le sol l'adolescente.

Je n'ai pas même le temps de réagir ou de prendre toute la mesure de la scène que Dinah se rue en ni une ni deux sur le criminel. Arme en main, elle l'assomme d'un trait à la crinière. La violence du coup se révèle telle que ce dernier s'effondre aussi sec. Derechef la tension, survenue en un éclair, redescend lorsque l'acolyte de Frank tousse à s'en crever les poumons.

Pendant que Dinah débarrasse non sans brusquerie le corps inconscient de l'agent, je me précipite auprès de la demoiselle.

« Est-ce que ça va ? lui demandé-je tout en l'aidant à se relever.

— Putain ! invective Frank. Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir ! Je te l'avais dit ! crache-t-il, courroucé.

— Sales enfoirés ! », se déchaîne la rescapée en assénant des coups de pied à son geôlier.

Elle reprend peu à peu sa respiration, et nous aussi. Mieux, nous nous délestons de cette adrénaline qui s'est injectée d'un seul jet dans nos veines.

« C'était quoi ça, hein !? incrimine-t-elle à Frank, virulente. T'allais le laisser faire !? T'allais le laisser te tuer !? »

Avant que cela ne s'envenime, je m'approche de l'accusé – l'ardeur en perpétuelle palpitation dans les vaisseaux –, et propage sa disculpation.

« Vous ne les avez pas tuées Frank.

— De quoi vous parlez ? grimace-t-il, interdit.

— Elles sont mortes avant votre arrivée. Billy vous a piégé, clarifie Dinah.

— Vous n'êtes pas le monstre, vous ne l'avez jamais été. »

La phrase s'échappe toute seule, elle fuse ; trop heureuse, trop soulagée, trop fière pour la garder en moi.

Plus que le lui signaler ou le lui confirmer. Plus que me flatter d'avoir eu raison, et ce depuis le départ.

Mon regard, ancré dans sa rétine, lui cloue cette vérité. Je la lui plante avec une force telle que rien ne peut l'ébranler.

« Tout ça est super, mais ça ne nous aide en rien là tout de suite, demeure alarmée la benjamine. Un flic a tenté de le tuer, puis moi. Ce sera quoi ensuite ? Une infirmière !?

— Prends les menottes et détache-moi. Je vais régler ça. »

À son tour Frank s'agite, il remue, pince sa bouche, affiche cette expression typique d'agacement. Ça l'irrite, à un point que la réflexion se volatilise. Sur-le-champ, ça doit se résoudre. Sur l'heure, il doit – va – s'en occuper. Riposter. Attaquer. Il fonce tête baissée, sans penser ou anticiper les conséquences, sans délibérer ou élaborer une stratégie.

_Du foutu Frank Castle !_

Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher… Il faut qu'il aille au charbon coûte que coûte, et mon Dieu, ce que ça peut m'excéder… Lui coller une gifle cinglante me démange. De cette façon, je le figerai sur place, son sang chaud refroidi ainsi que son impétuosité réduite en miettes ; il ne l'aurait pas volé pour sûr.

« Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus stupide, se moque à foison Dinah.

— Libère-moi. Je m'en charge, poursuit le prisonnier, en parfaite tête de mule.

— On a besoin d'un plan. »

Mon affirmation se prend un vent royal. Personne ne s'écoute et devant l'attitude si exécrablement sourde et bornée de Frank, j'éclate.

« Vous allez nous écouter oui ! »

Plus qu'une sommation, un cri furieux.

Les langues se rentrent.  
Le mutisme naît.  
Frank se tait, il se calme.

Je lui vrille mon iris, les joues et les yeux rougis de colère.

Un court silence s'installe. Ma palpitation cardiaque s'emporte ; j'ai chaud ; le feu crépite, je le sens, il incendie les cellules.

« Vous deux, laissez-moi seul avec elle OK ? S'il vous plaît, laissez-nous un instant. »

L'insistance de Frank les persuade, elles obéissent contre leur gré.

« Je peux vous poser une question ? interroge Frank tandis que Dinah et l'adolescente s'acquittent de leur ordre, me remettant au passage la clé des menottes. Ce Matt Murdock, il sait que vous êtes ici ? »

La porte claque.

À son tour, de me scruter dans le blanc de l'œil.  
Je ne réponds pas.  
À mon tour, de fuir ses prunelles.

Évoquer Matt m'érafle, mais aussi, et à ma surprise, me dérange. Je ne veux pas qu'il l'aborde ; emblème de mes fragilités. Frank connaît pertinemment les tenants et aboutissants ; sujet délicat qu'il n'hésite pas un instant à m'envoyer à la figure. Il m'atteint pile dans mes faiblesses. Ça aussi, ça a le don de m'asticoter ; il sait où frapper, de manière juste et nette, sans déborder et avec un résultat escompté ; comme si ses prunes oculaires jouissaient d'un détecteur de fêlures… Ou bien n'est-ce en définitive qu'un suintement transparent, impossible à renier ?

Je me souviens très bien de cette soirée où nous avons fait halte dans ce café en bord de route. La nuit resplendissait la noirceur d'une encre à plume. On ne se connaissait pas encore beaucoup, pourtant cela n'a pas empêché l'ancien marine de voir clair en moi ; il a lu le titre d'un livre inscrit en grosses lettres imprimées… De quoi étrangler mes mots, mon timbre mort et mon estomac entortillé. Mon inclination pour Matt Murdock se pavanait-elle à ce point ? Pour lui en tout cas oui, et il semble qu'encore aujourd'hui il sache.

Et tout comme ce soir-là, je me retrouve avec cet exact sentiment, si prégnant et gênant, d'être percée à jour ; secret exhumé.

Mentionner Matt, c'est invoquer cette faille, et si à une époque celle-ci a figuré en la personne du diable d'Hell Kitchen, aujourd'hui il s'en avère tout autre…

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu pensais Frank !?_

Au lieu d'expulser ma frayeur – ver rongeur –, je lui attache une camisole et la verrouille à double tour ; fais mine de ne pas comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? rétorqué-je, un brin sur la défensive malgré tout.

— C'est un type bien Karen. Ne gâchez pas ça pour moi. »

Je garde mon visage rabattu, la piqûre perçant et saignant. Le remous marine, il se contient et s'empile.

Je ne profère rien, ma bouche coud ses lèvres ; ça ne se déloge pas. Ce que j'entends ne me plaît absolument pas, ça égratigne et n'insuffle que l'envie, aiguë, de me dérober ; ne surtout pas s'offrir à son regard. En un coup d'œil, il percevrait tout ce que je ne veux pas qu'il remarque.

Puis il y a cette aigreur…

Pour qui se prend-il à décider et à décréter ce qui vaut la peine ou non d'être gâché !? Personne, pas même lui, ne peut me dicter mes émotions ou ma conduite ; je fais et ressens ce que je veux, bon sang ! Qui est-il pour clamer avec tant de bon sens fallacieux qu'il ne mérite pas qu'on gaspille quoi que ce soit pour lui !? Il n'a pas compris, c'est ça !? En fin de compte, le Punisher n'est peut-être pas aussi avisé qu'il y paraît…

Muette, je libère sa première main, contourne le lit et m'attaque à la seconde, la lucarne de Frank rivée sur moi – ça me brûle.

« Il faut partir Karen. »

J'interprète la sourde oreille : je n'écoute pas, l'ignore et le libère. Une fois les poignets dégagés, je m'écarte et me poste au bout sans lui accorder une œillade.

« Bon sang, Karen, je vous connais. Vous êtes courageuse, vous êtes forte. Mais vous êtes si foutrement bornée… Vous gâcheriez tout pour moi, et je ne laisserai pas ça arriver.

— Elles, elles peuvent tout risquer, il n'y a pas de problème, mais moi non ? j'objecte avec ironie.

— Ne faites pas ça Karen, réprouve Frank, contrarié. Cette gamine a besoin de moi pour rester en vie, d'accord !? Madani… Madani est aussi paumée que moi ! s'emporte-t-il. Elle est perdue, ce n'est pas pareil, déclare-t-il, le ton redevenu plus bas.

— Et s'il y avait un meilleur moyen ? argué-je alors que je m'avance à nouveau vers lui. Si nous trouvions la solution ensemble, vous et moi ? »

Ma voix tremble, pas de manière flagrante, mais c'est bien là ; cette peur au bout des lèvres. Les émotions surgissent, elles mènent leur barque et m'engagent dans ce flot incontrôlable. La laisse m'échappe, toutefois je ne cours pas après elle pour la récupérer. Je ne l'explique pas, ça se déroule juste.

« Non…, il n'y a pas de fin douce ou sympa pour moi, réfute-t-il d'emblée.

— On ne peut pas se contenter perpétuellement d'aimer les gens dans nos rêves ! », je vocifère, à bout de nerfs.

On se musèle une minute, nos orbes tressés l'un avec l'autre.

« Il n'y a pas de lumière où bout de ma route Karen.

— Si vous le vouliez, il y en aurait une, démentis-je dans un murmure blessé.

— Non.

— Vous pourriez aimer à nouveau…

— Je ne veux pas et ne peux pas, assène-t-il en même temps qu'il me coupe.

— … au lieu de choisir une nouvelle guerre ! »

Plus que de le mettre face à cette réalité, simple en apparence, mais lourde de conséquences, je me mets face à mes propres sentiments. Ils ne logent plus dans leur souterrain, néanmoins je ne les expose pas à nu, tout cru. Je les voile, les affuble derrière ces paroles qui, par là même, préservent un certain rempart malgré tout.

L'appréhension guette, toujours nichée au fond des tripes. Quelle difficulté à affronter la douloureuse vérité… Tous, nous la repoussons. Tous, nous évitons d'aller à son encontre ; une défense. C'est comme si nous humions la blessure à venir : l'odeur nous apparaît si puissante qu'on s'en préserve sur l'instant et avant même qu'elle ne s'ébauche. Cependant, il y a plus redoutable encore : ces non-dits qui macèrentdans leur coin, cette attente dont la toxine bouche l'horizon. Lorsque cela dure trop longtemps, la suffocation écrase. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que j'en dégorge une partie, pour que la faille se résorbe peu à peu ; parce que la fatigue me darde. Fatiguée de Frank, de moi, de nous.

« Je ne le veux pas. »

Morsure.

Lui, par ses mots.  
Moi, par mon regard.

« Je vais vous dire. Cette gamine, des gens veulent la tuer. Des gens sérieux, Karen. C'est pourquoi je vais les trouver et les tuer. Je vais les assassiner, Karen, rabâche-t-il afin que je comprenne une bonne fois ce que ça en coûte.

— Oui, acquiescé-je, ma tête inclinée en bas comme si une lame la menaçait.

— Je vais le faire pour qu'elle puisse vivre, car c'est ma vie, car c'est ce que je fais. Vous voulez être impliquée ? »

Lui aussi scande dans le vide.

À peine sa mise en garde s'achève-t-elle que, précisément, je m'implique d'une manière on ne peut plus ostensible : d'un geste vif je lui retire ses menottes.

Je m'éloigne, croise mes bras, lui tourne le dos.

Mon cœur s'alourdit ; la tristesse émerge, elle remonte des bas-fonds ; si vite, si facile à s'émouvoir ! Je me fustige, me mords les lippes ; je n'en veux pas ! Cette eau meurtrie n'a pas à s'évader, pas ici, pas après tous ces efforts à la contenir.

« Juste… Bon sang. »

Le tintement agressif de l'attache au barreau rebondit. Je devine à ce bruit ainsi qu'au froissement des draps que Frank remue.

Je ne bouge pas, lui non plus.  
Je ne parle pas, lui non plus.

Le silence.  
Ma peine.

Ils résonnent, s'étirent, s'enracinent.

Se brisent.

« Je ne saurais vous dire à quel point j'apprécie que vous soyez venu ici. »

Bien qu'il énonce à demi-mot, sa sincérité embaume. Pour autant cela n'endigue pas l'amertume, au contraire, je me tourne à nouveau vers lui et le fixe d'une défiance aiguisée au plus haut point.

« Vous m'avez veillé.

— Alors faites que ça compte. », répliqué-je sans réussir à dissimuler ou à dissoudre mon chagrin.

Il pose ses pieds, lentement.

Il se lève, réajuste sa chemise de soin.

Il s'avance, doucement.

Il ne détache pas ses prunelles.

Il me scrute, précautionneusement.

À plusieurs mètres.  
Proches.  
Nos chairs.  
Nos âmes.

« Je vais sortir d'ici, et vous ne pouvez pas m'accompagner. »

Un chuchotis, soufflé, faible, mais par lequel l'affection perle. Non pas tant par les lettres ou par leur manière de s'exhiber, mais bien par tout le reste ; cette atmosphère diffuse entre les corps ; ce regard à l'expression criarde ; cette proximité familière et pourtant à chaque fois redécouverte. Des sentiments et sensations traversent. Or, ce ne sont pas eux que je capte et que je peux si distinctement nommer.

Frank est pris avec lui-même.

Ça rugit devant moi.

Retenu, attaché à lui-même ; incapable de faire autre chose que la guerre ; incapable d'être autre chose qu'un soldat meurtri. Plus fort que lui, plus fort que n'importe quoi. Dans ses yeux se miroite ce combat harassant, lequel semble ne cesser à aucun prix. Bien que vaine, la lutte subsiste, elle tonne en lui et c'est à ce moment-là, et plus que jamais, que je saisis – ressens, férocement – toute la mesure de ces paroles.

« _Je ne veux pas et ne peux pas._ »

Ça ne fait pas que se proférer ou se montrer, ça se vit.

Et je l'éprouve de plein fouet.

Tant et si bien que j'amorce un geste vers lui ; l'enserrer, le sentir contre moi, quelques secondes, suspendre nos plaies, se toucher, réellement, sans frein ou pudeur, juste une fois, l'accalmie, la tendresse.

Seulement, à peine ma main et mon corps s'amènent vers lui que je me reprends aussitôt ; me retiens à mon tour. Mes doigts uniquement se posent sur son épaule ; j'ai compris, et j'accepte – non sans déboire.

La porte s'ouvre. La comparse de Frank entre et nous observe sourire en coin.

« Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux, je suis presque jalouse. Mais est-ce qu'on pourrait continuer ce tête-à-tête une fois qu'on sera sorti d'ici ? »

Tandis qu'elle nous suggère de décamper, de mon côté j'enfile mon trench noir resté près de la chaise vide. Madani choisit ce moment pour réapparaître et nous signale que le temps presse. Frank met alors en sourdine son leitmotiv du batailleur solitaire et consent à la tactique collective.

Ainsi émergent d'abord les idées, les propositions affinées et regroupées ensuite. Dix minutes de prompte discussion (avec ses conjonctions et divisions) pour que le plan soit agencé. Afin qu'ils s'évadent indemnes, sans être cueillis à la sortie ou durant l'opération, nous optons pour la diversion et le déguisement : j'active l'alarme, Frank s'habille avec la tenue de l'officier inerte, ce dernier prenant sa place de malade alité. Madani et l'ancien marine profiteront de la dispersion du personnel médical et des policiers pour détaler par-derrière, ni vu ni connu.

Une fois les préparatifs réglés (Frank changé et la doublure installée), je quitte l'assemblée.

Orteils découverts, j'arpente les couloirs dont l'apathie annoncerait presque le boucan à venir. Personne ne rôde ; une aubaine qui rend la tâche plus aisée.

Je lance une œillade à droite et à gauche ; vérifier que le carillon peut être tiré en toute impunité sans quiconque pour lorgner.

Arrivée au but, je brise la vitre d'un franc coup de coude ; les éclats se déversent. J'abaisse le levier et alors le signal vocifère ; les portes de sécurité se ferment derrière moi. Je poursuis mon dessein, et file démolir un autre boîtier à cinq mètres en usant cette fois-ci de mon sac à main.

Tout autour de moi une marée humaine s'active dans tous les coins : les brancards s'extirpent des chambres à deux ou à trois, les médecins et infirmiers jonglent entre course et temporisation auprès des proches inquiétés, la police s'enquiert de la situation et lorsqu'elle n'épaule pas les soignants dans leur travail, elle guide les familles vers l'extérieur. La cohue ne régente pas, plutôt du remue-ménage dont l'agitation apparaît plus ou moins organisée.

Sur le chemin de la sortie, je distingue à quatre mètres au-devant Mahoney. Illico j'abaisse au sol ma lucarne et continue ma traversée, vaine tentative pour passer inaperçue. À peine dix pas que ce dernier me hèle et m'arrête.

« Karen ? m'interpelle-t-il, surpris. Où se trouvent vos chaussures ?

— Je les ai données pour la bonne cause. »

L'enquêteur me sonde ; perçoit-il mon double jeu ? Le soupçonne-t-il même ? Je ne sais pas, et qu'importe. Si tant est qu'il ait eu un quelconque doute quant à mon implication dans l'escapade du Punisher, il n'en manifeste rien ni ne s'en sert : Mahoney reprend sa route sans mot échangé.

Quant à moi, je reste immobile un moment, mes pensées entrelacées de certitudes.

Il en réchappera, une fois encore.

Tout comme il achèvera cette guerre, et en recommencera une autre.

Pour l'instant il n'y a de place que pour ça.

Un jour, peut-être, elle s'épuisera, et peut-être alors qu'il ne se retiendra plus de vivre autre chose – je l'espère, aujourd'hui et à l'avenir.

« Bonne chance, Frank. »

**...**

Les flocons chutent en masse.

Les pieds s'embourbent dans l'épaisse couette blanche tandis que les mains se frictionnent. Je suis gelée. Mon manteau d'hiver, bien que duveteux, est infiltré ; le vent, glacial, perce à travers les couches thermiques. La chaleur est à ce point dévorée que j'en viens à galoper plus vite. Je masse mes bouts de doigts, les plus fragiles d'entre tous ; quelle idée, aussi, d'avoir oublié ses gants…

J'expire un léger nuage d'entre mes lèvres.

J'accélère la cadence.

Dans mon malheur, la chance me sourit : la trentième rue s'empâte peu en piétons et en véhicules. L'heure de la débauche n'arrivera pas avant trois heures. Dans mon cas, celle-ci a sonné il y a vingt minutes, à 14h20 ; débaucher plus tôt, quel bienfait ! C'est d'autant plus un régal que c'en est rare. Je suis accoutumée à m'échiner jusqu'à 21h, voir 23h lorsque ma nature de bourreau de travail atteint sa démesure… Ce n'est nouveau pour personne, encore moins pour l'équipe de la rédaction. Je frise parfois – souvent, qu'on se l'avoue – le surmenage, je ne le nie pas. Mon corps d'ailleurs me lance des appels, notamment avec ces douleurs dorsales qui jaillissent et qui durent de plus en plus. Pourtant, je continue, je m'acharne. Difficile de faire autrement, surtout lorsque je me sens à ce point épanouie et heureuse dans ma profession.

Cela dit, j'ai beau être dévouée, cela n'empêche pas mon rédacteur en chef de m'astreindre à prendre du repos. Sans hésitation aucune il me pousse dehors. Pire que ça, il m'interdit formellement de remettre les pieds au journal tant que mes trois jours de congés ne sont pas achevés. En général je le vis comme une contrainte, voire une corvée or aujourd'hui, j'apprécie, beaucoup. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas opposé de franche résistance, chose plutôt contraire à mes habitudes. J'ai acquiescé, rangé mon bureau et suis partie sous l'œil quelque peu interloqué des collègues.

Une fois dehors, j'ai poursuivi sur ma lancée de l'insolite : au lieu de prendre un taxi, j'ai décidé de rentrer sur mes deux fers. Sur le coup, l'initiative m'a paru excellente, voire radieuse au vu de ce ciel flambé d'un azur régalien. Dix minutes de marche plus tard : mon engouement a très vite été rattrapé – assombri – par ce froid mordant.

Grelottante, je chemine donc jusqu'à mon appartement, l'esprit obnubilé quant à prendre un bain dès mon arrivée ; une image propre à la délivrance et au bien-être divin.

La route s'étend sur vingt minutes ; un sacré long trajet durant lequel je ne cesse de me maudire moi et mon humeur saugrenue…

Mon immeuble apparaît alors. Il me pousse quasi aussitôt des ailes : je cavale – du mieux qu'il m'est permis de cavaler dans la neige – jusqu'à l'entrée. J'en franchis le seuil. La course se poursuit : je me précipite dans les escaliers, mon sac en bandoulière en train de cingler mon flanc gauche.

À cet instant, une vision martèle en tête : l'eau bouillante et son proche contact à brûler la peau. Je me rue au troisième étage pour elle ; ô doux et salvateur fantasme.

Puis, lorsque je parviens au seuil de ma porte, je me fige, le souffle court.

Est-ce le sprint, l'écriteau, la plante ? Eux trois, responsables de ma respiration erratique – et du cœur ébranlé.

Scotché sur la devanture, un post-it gît.  
Déposées contre la devanture, des fleurs se tiennent debout.

Ils trônent, et ils ont ceci de royal qu'ils ont sur-le-champ annihilé cette obsession de douche. Ils ont pourfendu l'affect ; un sourire nitescent, et à la joie indélébile, dessiné sur mes lèvres.

De suite et sans même réfléchir, j'ai su.

Par son mot ; « Un café ? ».  
Par son pot végétal ; des roses blanches.

Que le temps de l'après-guerre arrive peut-être enfin.

* * *

_J'ai voulu reprendre tout l'épisode juste pour cette fin, pour qu'il y ait un petit quelque chose de leur relation, car m*rde... _

_Quelle déception cette saison 2 ! Ça m'a vraiment gonflé, je l'attendais tellement (trop), du coup beaucoup de choses m'ont frustrée et énervée. __Puis bon, la relation Karen-Frank n'a pas un poil été abordée donc voilà, je voulais rectifier ça, au moins un peu quoi ! Ils le méritent tellement, merd* ! Oui je m'énerve toute seule, et ça fait du bien. _

_Enfin bref._

_Merci à ceux qui ont lu et jusqu'au bout ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, peut-être pas qui sait. Dans les deux cas n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours très plaisir._

_Je ne pense pas écrire autre chose sur ce fandom, ça a déjà été laborieux de terminer cet OS... Pourtant y a vraiment matière à faire ! Mais miss inspiration ne se commande pas._

_Merci de votre passage !_


End file.
